


Of Tuxedos and Lilies

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Spoilers, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: No one understands.





	Of Tuxedos and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> bloop ;p

A soft piano accompaniment rings throughout the church, gracing itself onto Sungyoon's ears as promises of forever, words of I love you's, and actions of adoration tickle his cheeks pink as he thinks of the one person he loves. Daeyeol.

Sungyoon stares at the leaves together swirling together by a gentle spring breeze and lets his thoughts run freer like the puffs of pollen into the wind. Moving in, marriage, and kids with Daeyeol warm his heart and make him bite his cheek in excitement.

But then the piano player strikes a sharp when it's supposed to be flat, causing a discord through Sungyoon's thoughts and crashing every beautiful fragment of imagination into reality. He becomes aware of the current situation and almost scowls, this ceremony isn't meant for him and Daeyeol.

There are people walking down the aisle that Sungyoon refuses to look at, maybe the longer he avoids it the less likely it will happen. The once gentle breeze becomes a harsh gust of wind that blows a white lily petal into Sungyoon's face. He angrily plucks it off his cheeks and tears it in his half, tossing the petal to the side. He looks all around at the copious amount of lily bouquets and stray petals. This arrangement is terrible. No one understands.

Sungyoon stares at all the black and white articles of clothing around of him, causing him to stick his tongue out in distaste. This isn't how his dream ceremony would turn out, the bland color scheme is almost revolting, and yet Sungyoon follows it. He almost wants to pull it off and stomp on his black suit. No one understands.

Murmurs start to fill Sungyoon's ears and he regrets the peek he risked to take. The fiance is walking down the aisle in a nice outfit that causes Sungyoon to bite back a shout of protest. No one understands.

This whole ceremony is wrong, the decorations are wrong, the colors are wrong, and the entire situation is wrong for Sungyoon. No one understands.

Then Daeyeol is being led down the aisle by his father, the fiance at the front starts sobbing as tears begin to shine in the eyes of the people standing with her. The process is slow, after all, every step is treasured. Sungyoon almost wants to help Daeyeol up to the front to get everything over with and run out to disappear into the thin air.

Sungyoon lets the words of the priest drown out in his head as sobs around him get louder and he spaces out. Promises of forever burn up in ashes, words of I love you permanently die on his tongue and actions of adoration are already into steps to moving on.

Sungyoon looks up again as his future dreams with Daeyeol finally disintegrate, maybe he is finally moving on. And maybe he will move on, but he can't start now, not when everything about this ceremony is so wrong.

Daeyeol and his fiance are at the front, his fiance talking to everyone who comes up to the front with tears in her eyes as Daeyeol stays quiet.

It's only when Sungyoon makes eye contact with Daeyeol's fiance does he realize he's crying. He finds himself walking to the front.

He maintains eye contact with the fiance as he walks up, holding back the desire to slap her across the face. Sungyoon knows she organized everything, and he is disgusted at the terrible job she did. But in spite of unspoken tension, she steps aside for him when he makes it to the front.

"Daeyeol could've never asked for a better best friend." She says to him wholeheartedly. The statement sending him to his knees into a fit of sobs.

Sungyoon continues to clutch onto Daeyeol as he cries, the whole church going quietly to let him have his alone time. And when he's found the resolve to calm down a little bit, Sungyoon reaches into his chest pocket with a shaky hand, displaying a light blue ribbon.

He wraps the ribbon gently around Daeyeol's limp finger as he clenches his teeth hard on a few wails. Light blue was Daeyeol's favorite color, not this stupid black and white scheme.

Sungyoon grazes his hand over Daeyeol's forehead, the deep gash on Daeyeol's forehead sending shivers up Sungyoon's spine as he plucks out a few lilies in the casket placed by Daeyeol's ears. The smell of the lilies is sickening, sending bile up Sungyoon's throat.

Sungyoon takes the flower he was clutching onto and places it onto Daeyeol's heart, the sign that only Sungyoon truly understood Daeyeol.

'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'

Because no one understood.

'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'

That Daeyeol likes carnations.

**Author's Note:**

> bloop ;p I hope you liked it~ 
> 
> Hopefully, that was a surprising twist.


End file.
